


Safe

by Khiela



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khiela/pseuds/Khiela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn't sleep because it wasn't safe, and she knew just right the solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I'd say this'd take place somewhere in the early fourth season… maybe. It's not that specific, so what ever floats your boat.

It is never a good idea to startle Eliot and everyone in the team knows that. So, when Eliot jerked awake when he sensed someone near him, he very nearly punched the living daylight out of Parker. Who, to Eliot's concern, didn't seem to even notice. She just stood there, beside his bed, looking hesitant.

"What are you doin'?" his voice sounded deeper than usual, still rough from sleep.

She didn't answer.

"Parker?" Eliot questioned her and reached his arm towards her. She fixed her eyes to his and literally pounced on him, but not with her usual enthusiasm or good-humor. This was more like getting where she wanted the quickest she could manage.

Before Eliot could form an articulate protest Parker was burrowed under his covers, lying still her back to him.

"Can I stay?" all the things Eliot was readying himself to say disappeared at the timid, un-Parker sounding voice.

"If ya tell me what's this all about," Eliot needled her.

"It's too noisy there," she said it like it explained everything, and Eliot supposed it did. He' used to have trouble sleeping in new places too, if there was lots of a background noise. Always have your guard up. But that's no way to sleep.

"You can't sleep?" he asked to get confirmation to his theory. The top of the blonde head, all that was visible of her, shook minimally.

"… Fine," Eliot said, before adding, "No funny business, ya hear? No surprises, no kicking, got it?"

"Uh huh," the head was making nodding movements.

"Go to sleep," Eliot sighed and laid back down, adjusting his senses to accommodate Parker's presence. He'd better tell Sophie to be bit more selective when deciding where to stay while they were on a job. Nothing near major highways or international airports, that's for sure.


End file.
